


Diferencia de Edades.

by HarrisTomles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Louis, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama & Romance, Injury, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Pain, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrisTomles/pseuds/HarrisTomles
Summary: Louis Tomlinson tenía veintiocho años cuando conoció a Harry Styles, un chico de dieciséis años, estudiante de secundaria, que le declara su amor.Sin embargo, para Louis, ese chico estaba completamente confundido.¿Quién se declara a una persona que has visto por primera vez?Debía ser una mala broma.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia la escribí hace tiempo, por lo que también pienso remodelarla, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad.

**_V_** **_eintiocho._ **   
  


Tener veintiocho años de edad, estar soltero y ser virgen, estaba siendo una tortura para Louis.

Sentía que por cada segundo que pasaba, más viejo se hacía y más solo se sentía, ya podía verse en el futuro como en la película esa "Cuarenta años y virgen" o algo así.

Bien, tal vez, estaba exagerando un poco, pero es que no podía evitarlo, no había tenido una pareja, ni siquiera un amigo con derecho, jamás. Y ya comenzaba a preocuparse, tampoco había dado su primer beso, y eso no podía ser más vergonzoso para él.

No iba a negar que su trabajo le quitaba mucho tiempo, pero aunque lograba hacerse un tiempo libre e ir a un bar, se sentía tan incómodo. Temía que las personas pensarán cosas raras de él.

Por lo que siempre inventaba historias fantásticas de sus salidas, totales mentiras. Al parecer el único ser vivo que estará con él, hasta que muera, será su gato _Western_.

Trabajaba en una empresa de inmobiliaria que él mismo había fundado y creado con mucho esfuerzo.

_Inmobiliaria Leight_.

Tal vez no sea el mejor nombre del mundo, tampoco es que se haya gastado mucho tiempo en buscarle un nombre a su empresa, solo recuerda que había puesto en el navegador _nombres de empezarán con la letra_ _L_.

Y asunto resuelto.

No niega que al principio dudo sobre buscar un nombre para su empresa de esa forma, ya que parecía ser muy corriente y tampoco iba a ser muy interesante para contarla cuando le preguntaran:

_¿Cómo escogió el nombre para su empresa? ¿Acaso ese nombre tiene algún significado para usted? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo estuvo pensando?_

Y él solo iba a responderles que se había sentado frente a su computador, había buscado en el navegador nombres con _L_ que le gustará, y que ese, junto con el de Leo y Lucas, le había gustado, pero que al final se había decidido por Leight.

No, eso no sonaba nada interesante.

Así que lo modificó diciendo que una vez conoció a un hombre —cuando era joven— llamado Leight y que él le había dado la fuerza y el valor necesario para ayudarle a fundar su propia empresa, pero que había muerto en un trágico accidente automovilístico.

Eso sonaba muchísimo mejor; romántico y triste.

Cuando, en realidad, lo que lo inspiró a fundar su empresa fue un anuncio publicitario —sobre una casa en venta— cuando caminaba por la calle, eso tampoco sonaba interesante.

Así que mato dos pájaros de un tiro... Claro que, de manera figurativa, ya que él jamás dañaría a un animal, primero se cortaba un dedo.

Muchas personas, después de esa historia que él había inventado, empezaron a catalogarlo como un hombre gay, pero que jamás pudieron confirmarlo, ya que no se le ha vuelto a ver con un hombre o mujer, en caso de que sea heterosexual o bisexual.

Empezaron a creer que _Leight_ era el amor de mi vida y que yo jamás lo traicionaría saliendo con otra persona. Que lo guardaría siempre conmigo.

Cuando la razón del porqué no salgo con nadie es porque nadie quiere estar conmigo.

Así era la vida. Algunos encuentran al amor de su vida y otros jamás lo hallan.

Sin embargo, no podía culparlos, debían intuir el mentiroso y farsante que soy.

¿Será qué sí encontraré a alguien que realmente quiera estar conmigo?

Es tan difícil de creer.

Aunque, no lo sé, la vida es inesperada, podría encontrarlo justo antes de morir.

Pero pensar lo mismo todos los días mientras conducía al trabajo estaba siendo muy triste.

Giré hacia el estacionamiento de mi edificio para guardar el auto e ir al ascensor, revisé que no me faltará nada mientras esperaba y pensaba en todo el trabajo que tenía para hoy, en las personas que debía llamar, a las que iría a ver, los contratos que le faltaba firmar.

Suspiré entrando al ascensor, escuchar esa música tampoco mejoraba mi animo.

No llegué ni al segundo piso cuando las puertas del ascensor volvieron abrirse y entró un niño a sus ojos.

—¿A qué piso? —le pregunté, ya que yo estaba más cerca de los botones.  
  


—Al décimo, por favor —respondió, pero su voz me deprimió.

_Era más gruesa que la mía, un poco. Pero igual era mucho para mí sabiendo que viene de un niño._

Me quedé quieto en mi posición, sabía que primero iría a mi piso, al último, después al suyo, pero esto ya se estaba tornando incómodo.

Momentos incómodos en el ascensor —parte uno— jamás pasan de moda, ya que ese chico no ha parado de mirarme desde su posición. Lo peor de todo eran los espejos que cubrían todo el interior del ascensor. Tenía que tener cuidado de donde posar mi mirada, no quería encontrarme de nuevo con esos ojos verdes.

Pero aunque no quisiera, nuestras miradas volvieron a coincidir.

—Eres muy hermoso, ¿no te gustaría ser mi novio?— me preguntó con una sonrisa mientras yo empezaba a sufrir un derrame cerebral.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Y así fue cómo conocí a este chico de ojos verdes y cabello alborotado. En ese momento no lo sabíamos, pero tendríamos graves consecuencias con nuestro encuentro, ya sea para bien o para mal.  
  


_**Continuará...** _


	2. Dieciséis

—¿¡Qué?!

Su gritó fue más agudo de lo que esperaba y tosió un poco mirando en otra dirección, pero es que no pudo evitarlo, ¿qué había dicho ese niño? ¿Que quiere que sea su... _novio_? ¿ _Novio?_ ¿Habrá oído bien?

—Lo que oíste, ¿no te gustaría ser mi novio?

Definitivamente, oyó bien.

—¿Tengo cara de ser un asalta cunas? ¿Pero cuántos años tienes? —Louis estaba sorprendido, un poco decepcionado y algo molesto.

Su diferencia de altura no era mucha, pero nada cambiaba que era un niño y que no debía ir preguntando esas cosas a un adulto.

—Tengo dieciséis. —Sonaba muy orgulloso de su edad, como si realmente fuera mayor.

—Escucha, estás confundido, muy confundido. Soy un adulto y tú un niño, ni siquiera debes tener vello púbico.

—Pero no te ves muy mayor, además, ya tengo vello púbico, ¿quieres ver?

Pensó que ese chico solo bromeaba al decir aquello, porque solo podía ser eso, una broma. Pero cuando sus manos descendieron a su cinturón, se alteró.

—¡No! —Exclamó Louis colocando sus manos sobre las de ese niño para evitar que siguiera —. No sé quién eres, pero estás cometiendo un gran error. Además, tus acciones solo son causadas por tus hormonas alborotadas de adolescente, ¿no preferirías ir con alguien de tu edad para que se quiten las ganas entre ambos? ¿No es mejor?

—Te quiero a ti. —Afirmó con determinación.

Louis soltó sus manos ante esas palabras, pero igual ese niño volvió a sujetarlas.

—Pero yo no quiero nada contigo. —Intentó soltar el agarre de sus manos, ya que no quería ir a la cárcel por corromper a un menor.— Y soy tu mayor, no debes faltarme el respeto.

—¿De verdad no puedo faltarle el respeto? —Ese niño mostraba una cara tan inocente—. Pero sí yo quiero tener sexo con usted.

_Esto no me está pasando a mí. No, yo sigo durmiendo y esto es un sueño. No es verdad. No es verdad, no es verdad._

—Oiga —Louis había cerrado los ojos sin querer—, ¿por qué no acepta de una vez que yo lo quiero a usted? —dijo con una mirada fuerte.

Su expresión cambió totalmente. Pero, ¿era su imaginación o este chico le estaba ordenando que esté con él?

—¡Basta! —gritó soltando el agarre de sus manos—. Yo soy el adulto aquí y tú no deberías hacer estás cosas, ¿no te da vergüenza andar preguntando a las personas al azar si quieren ser tu pareja?

—En realidad, tú eres la primer persona a quien le preguntó si quiere ser mi pareja — dijo con aire ausente—. Quizás lo hago mal, ¿o tal vez a ti también te van los encuentros de una noche? Sí es así, a mí no me importa... aunque preferiría que seas mi novio, así no saldrías con nadie más.

—¿De qué hablas? Es que no lo comprendo. —Sus dos neuronas murieron en cuanto ese niño le preguntó si quería ser su novio.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? — _Ahí va de nuevo._

—No —respondió tajante.

—Lo seremos, créeme, y después me andarás pidiendo que jamás me aleje de ti.

—Jamás seremos nada, y nunca te pediré eso, ademá-

—Creía que ya eramos nada. —Le interrumpió mostrándole una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Quise decir que jamás seremos novios —respondió entre dientes, pero después se calmó—. Y eres muy egocéntrico, ¿no te lo han dicho?

—Me han dicho que soy muy hermoso. Y que muchas personas matarían por estar en tu lugar. No todos los días Harry Styles te pide que seas su pareja.

—Bien, niño que acabo de conocer, ¿qué te hace pensar que soy homosexual? ¿O qué no estoy casado? ¿O que no tengo una novia? ¿O que no tengo tres hijos? ¿Una amante? ¿Si soy viudo o divorciado? No deberías decir las cosas a la ligera, estás podrían tener consecuencias.

—No me importan ninguna de esas cosas. Además, no llevas anillo de casado o una marca de que alguna vez lo hayas llevado, así que no creo que seas casado, divorciado o viudo. También es lunes, son las siete y media de la mañana, y ya estás en tu trabajo; es obvio que no tienes ni hijos, novia o amante, ya que si fuera así, llegarías mucho después de las ocho. ¿O me equivocó y tienes todo lo que dijiste?

—Te odio —Le había descubierto, pero eso lo hizo sentir más triste—. Es verdad, no tengo ninguna de esas cosas.

—¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? —preguntó Harry sin apartar su mirada de él.

—No, no creo en esas cosas, ni en los finales felices de cuento de hadas.

—Yo tampoco lo creía hasta que te vi, eres mi amor a primera vista.

—No deberías decir cosas como esas — _¡Maldición!_ _Eso no debió generar nada en él, pero lo hizo_ —. Además, ¿qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en la escuela o algo?

—Están desinfectando mi colegio por hoy, así que vine a ver a mi hermana, ya que hace mucho no la veo.

—¿Tu hermana?

—Sí, ella trabaja aquí, en ventas.

—Ya veo —dije pensando en su apellido.

_¿Styles?_ No recuerdo a una vendedora de mi inmobiliaria que se apellide así, ¿o será que no conozco a todas mis vendedoras? Yo creía que sí. ¿O será nueva? Pero no estuvimos en búsqueda de personal.

—¿Y qué dices respecto a mi propuesta?

—¿Propuesta? ¿Cuál propuesta?

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —Me preguntó mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa junto con unos hoyuelos.

_No voy a caer, no voy a caer, no voy a caer._ Él es menor, iré a la cárcel por meterme con un menor de edad, y no quiero ir a la cárcel por pedofilia. He oído lo que les hacían a los tipos en el interior de las cárceles que violaban a menores de edad.

—Ya te dije mi respuesta.

—¿No cambiaste de opinión?

—Eres menor de edad y yo soy más grande que tú, podría ir a la cárcel por meterme contigo.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo sé guardar secretos.

—No me importa, jamás seré tu novio.

—Sí, lo serás.

—No, no lo seré.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—No.

—Sí. —Louis se tapo la boca ante lo último que dijo.

—Te dije que lo serías.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso?

—Ya te lo dije, eres mi amor a primera vista y también hermoso.

—Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—No te voy a decirte mi nombre.

—¿Por qué eres tan difícil?

—¿Por qué sigues hablándome?

—Porque descubrí la razón de mi existencia y esa es compartir mi vida contigo.

—Te lo vuelvo a decir, no sabes nada sobre mí y ya quieres estar siempre conmigo, ¿estás desesperado o algo?

—¿Desesperado? ¿Yo? Bueno, sí, desesperado por tenerte.

—Vete con alguien más.

—No quiero a nadie más.

—Tú eres el difícil aquí —respondió Louis—. Además, no es divertido jugar los sentimientos de las personas. ¿Cumples una apuesta o algo? No deberías hacer bromas tan crueles, o usar a las personas para despejar tus confusiones.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Louis salió rápidamente del interior, dejando al otro chico en el interior con una mirada dolida.

_No le había creído_ , pensó cuando las puertas volvieron a cerrarse. Pero tenía razón al no hacerlo, aún si sus palabras habían sido completamente sinceras.

Harry pensaba que el de ojos azules no tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, a pesar de lo hermoso que es. Sin embargo, no creé que pasé de los veinticuatro.

Sin embargo, se decidió abrirle los ojos para que cada vez que se viera al espejo, viera al hermoso hombre que en realidad es y que debía tener a muchos a su alrededor queriendo tenerlo consigo.

Porque alguien como él, solo existía una vez.

_**Continuará...** _


	3. Tú.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor volvieron a cerrarse lentamente, Harry vió a una chica acercarse a su hermoso hombre de ojos azules... y le cayó mal desde ese primer momento. Su forma de actuar, de caminar, su rostro, había algo mal ahí.

También la odiaba porque ella podía acercarse a él y consolarlo, porque ella seguro sabía su nombre, porque ella podía verlo y oírlo, porque ellos podían pasar tiempo juntos.

Mientras que él solo había sido un encuentro en el ascensor... Que deprimente.

Pero eso iba a cambiar, él sería suyo y de nadie más. Nadie ni nada le detendría de su promesa.

* * *

—¿Louis, estás bien? —Su secretaria se había acercado a él.

—Sí, no te preocupes —La esquivo para ir rápido a su oficina—. ¿Podrías darme cinco minutos? Después puedes llenarme con todo el trabajo que tengo para el día de hoy —dijo antes de cerrar las puertas y dejarla afuera.

Suspiró, mientras iba hasta su silla giratoria detrás de su escritorio. _¿Por qué se había alterado así?_ Se supone que él es el adulto y se dejó derribar por un niño... que vergonzoso. 

Sin embargo, es la primera vez que lo veía por aquí, ¿su hermana realmente trabajará en su empresa?

Prendió la computadora y buscó en la lista de sus trabajadores el apellido Styles. Pero no había nada, no tenía en sus registros a ninguna trabajadora que se apellide así.

¿Le habría mentido? ¿Por qué? ¿Sería un espía de la competencia? ¿Pero cómo logró entrar? Quizás ahora esté por ahí, fisgoneando en las oficinas. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? ¿Todo lo que le había dicho solo fue para distraerlo?

Ese último pensamiento le dolió. Es verdad, _¿quién va a quererme?_

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para lamentarse con sus pensamientos, su empresa corría peligro otra vez. Se levantó del asiento con rapidez y fue a la puerta. Debía buscar a ese niño por haberse burlado de él.

Al salir vió a Eleanor parada a pocos metros con un montón de papeles en las manos.

—¿Louis, qué pasa? Ahora mismo iba a entrar. —Por un momento se olvidó del niño cuando vió todo el trabajo que le esperaba, pero se olvidó de eso.

—Eleanor, ¿conoces alguna trabajadora que se apellide Styles? —Ella sabe más que nadie sobre todas las personas que trabajaron aquí, si no la conoce es porque no está aquí.

—¿Styles? —Lo pensó—. No, la verdad no, ¿por qué?

—Lo sabía, me mintió —murmuro enojado.

—¿Qué pasa, Louis? ¿Quién te mintió?

—Escucha, quiero que te quedes aquí y no dejes a nadie entrar a mi oficina, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, ¿pero podrías decirme qué pasa?

—Creo que tenemos un espía en la empresa.

—¿Un espía? —Parecía asombrada—. ¿Quieres que llamé a seguridad?

—No, de esto me encargó yo, solo vigila mi oficina, volveré pronto. —Fue hasta el ascensor y bajó al tercer piso, las cámaras de seguridad le ayudarán a encontrarlo fácilmente.

* * *

—Es muy temprano, señor, casi no hay nadie.

—Lo sé, pero debe estar en algún lado, vamos, Eric, sé que puedes encontrarlo.

—Lo que usted ordene. —El guardia seguía viendo cada cámara y cambiando de piso. Pero no había rastros de él.— ¿Y quién es ese joven?

—Es... —Louis pensó qué responderle, pero de pronto vió ese cabello rizado en una de las cámaras.— ¡Ahí está! ¿Qué piso es?

—Sexto, señor.

—Gracias, nos vemos luego.

Salió del cuarto de seguridad y fue hasta el ascensor, pero tardaba demasiado y sí seguía esperando lo perdería de nuevo, por lo que fue a las escaleras y comenzó a subir rápidamente. Igual se cansó, pero al abrir la puerta no vió a nadie, no obstante, comenzó a caminar viendo cada cubículo y oficina hasta que al fin lo halló.

—Oye, ¡tú! —le gritó al ver que no se detenía.

Lo vi darse media vuelta y sonrió al verme, pero yo estaba enojado con él.— ¿Me buscabas? ¿Si aceptaste ser mi novio?

—Jamás. Ahora dime, ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí? Y, por favor, procura esta vez no mentirme.

—¿Mentirte? Yo nunca te he mentido. —Harry estaba claramente confundido.

—Claro que lo hiciste, me dijiste que tu hermana trabaja aquí y eso es mentira, no tengo ninguna empleada que se apellide Styles, por consiguiente todo lo dijiste fueron mentiras. —Se acercó más a él y lo enfrentó.

—...

—¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Trabajas para la Inmobiliaria Malik, verdad? ¿Ellos te enviaron? No es la primera vez que lo hacen, sin embargo jamás pensé que contratarían a un niño para hacer un trabajo tan ruín y sucio. Pero no tenías que intentar seducirme para sacarme información, lo hubieras intentado con el de seguri-

Un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo calló, ese niño tenía más fuerza de la que imaginó, puesto que lo había empujado con fuerza contra una pared colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

—No sé con qué clase de personas has tratado con anterioridad, pero no voy a permitir que creas que todas las palabras que te dije fueron mentiras, porque no lo son. Y peor, pensar que me iré con cualquiera porque soy un puto espía.

—Pero-

—No, ahora es tu turno de escucharme a mí —Estaba enojado, podía sentirlo en sus dedos presionando sus hombres—. En primera, sí quiero que seas mi novio; en segunda, sí quiero casarme contigo; en tercera, sí quiero compartir mi vida contigo. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar y creer todo lo que te digo?

—¡Porque no puede ser verdad! ¡¿Cómo quieres que crea algo así?! ¡No puedes querer ser novio de una persona que recién has visto! ¡No puedes querer casarte con una persona que no conoces! ¡Tampoco querer compartir tu vida con una persona que recién sabes que existe! ¡No te puedes enamorar a primera vista! —Estaba molesto también.

—También te dije que no creía en esas cosas hasta que te vi.

—Y yo te dije que no dijeras cosas como esas.

—Eres hermoso, ¿en serio crees que no quiero conquistarte?

—No, es tonto.

—Entonces, tengamos una cita.

—¿Qué? —Ahora si estaba sorprendido.

—Tengamos una cita, así te demostraré que todo lo que te dije es verdad.

—No.

—Vamos, ¿sí? Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca al suyo, nuevamente quería negarse y apartarlo, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Quizás su aroma, le tranquilizaba o su cercanía.

—¿Harry? ¿Señor Tomlinson? —Esa voz hizo que me separará bruscamente de Harry.

—¿Gemma? —dijo con horror al ser descubierto.

—Harry, ¿él es el hermoso hombre de ojos azules que me mencionaste? —Parecía tan impactada como él.

—Sí, es él, ¿a qué es hermoso? —comentó feliz—. ¿Verdad que nos vemos bien juntos, hermana?

—Oh... ella es tu hermana. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Si Gemma es su hermana y trabaja aquí, entonces, todo lo que me dijo... es verdad.

_No puede ser, estoy soñando, no es verdad._

Sin embargo, ahora debía buscar una forma de salir de esa situación sin que su hermana le acuse a la policía por meterse con su hermano menor.

_Iré a la cárcel, lo sé._

_**Continuará...** _


	4. Advertencias.

—... —Gemma los seguía mirando sin decir nada más.

Louis se separó más de Harry para acercarse a ella y tratar de calmarla, pero antes de poder hablar, se le adelantó.

—¿Qué hacia con mi hermano menor?

Esa pregunta se oyó mal para él, se sintió como un verdadero depravado.

—¿Disculpe? —Fingir demencia no era lo mejor, pero su cerebro no daba para más.

—Hace un momento, usted estab-

—Hermana, no lo molestes, yo soy el causante de todo esto, puedes regañarme a mí.

—¿Harry, te estás oyendo? Ustedes dos estaban-

—Yo sé lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Entonces, sabes que está mal. Y usted es mi jefe, no deberí-

—Gemma, ya te dije que él no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Harry, la tiene.

—Gemma.

—Harry.

—Gemma, no la tiene.

—Harry, sí la tiene.

—Que me lo diga él —Se acercó a Louis con la mirada furiosa—, ¿es libre de culpa por lo que sucedió aquí?

La miró, pero no pudo sostenerle mucho tiempo la mirada—... No.

—Pero-

—Harry, no. —Su hermana detuvo su intervención.— Al menos sabes cuántos años tiene, su nombre, ¿lo has visto con anterioridad?

—No... —El ojiverde bajó un poco la mirada, pero presionó sus puños con fuerza—. Y no me importa, él es quien me gusta y a quien quiero.

Su hermana lo vió como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo.— ¿Estás loco, verdad? Enloqueciste, ¿qué pasó en el tiempo que no nos vimos?

—Nada de tu incumbencia, por lo que esto tampoco te incumbe a ti. Es mi asunto.

—Soy tu hermana mayor y me niego.

—No puedes negarme absolutamente nada, eres como mi madre, ambas están fuera de mi vida y mis decisiones.

—Estar con papá te ha hecho mal.

—¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! Tú tampoco vienes a visitarme, ahora vine yo aquí porque te extrañaba, ¿pero sabes qué? Tampoco quiero verte, me voy con él.

—¿Qué? —Louis lo miró sin saber cómo terminó en una disputa familiar.

—¿Qué? —Gemma estaba igual de sorprendida que él—. ¿Harry, piensas salir con mi jefe? ¿Es en serio?

—Hablo totalmente en serio, si él me acepta, saldré con tu jefe.

Gemma miró a Louis como si lo fuera acuchillar en cualquier momento.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Lo estoy, y tú estás hablando como una hermana mayor sobreprotectora y celosa.

—Y tú hablas como un adolescente hormonal que se guía por su entrepierna antes que por su cerebro.

—No, yo me guió por mi corazón.

—Estás loco. —Gemma ya no sabía qué más decirle para que entre en razón.

—Loco por él. —Harry señaló a Louis.

—¿No te detendrás, verdad? —Suspiró en la derrota.

—No.

—Bien, su nombre es Louis Tomlinson y tiene veintiocho años.

—¡Gemma! Yo quería oírlo de él.

—¿No te molesta su edad?

—No, ¿por qué?

—... —Ahora lo miró como si le hubiera crecido un cuarto ojo—. Me voy, haz lo que quieras, sino yo enloqueceré contigo.

—¡Verás que todo saldrá bien! —le gritó Harry

—¡Me lo dices después de conocer a Eleonor! —le contestó su hermana.

—¿Quién es Eleonor? —preguntó confundido.

—Mi secretaria, también debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—No, no, no —El de cabello agarró cuando estuvo a punto de irse—, yo voy contigo, no me apartaré de ti.

Louis lo miró durante unos segundos.—Haz lo que quieras.

—Muy bien. —Harry le dió un beso en la mejilla.

_**Continuará...** _


	5. Vestido de novia.

Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor y Eleanor ya los esperaba en la entrada.

—Louis, ¿quién es él?

—Es la persona que pensé que era un espía, pero no fue así.

—¿Quieres que llame a seguridad? —preguntó Eleanor sin verlo, pero el ceño fruncido de Harry se profundizo ante su pregunta.

—No, está bien. Iré a mi oficina para que me traigas el trabajo que me falta.

Harry seguía agarrando la mano de Louis cuando comenzaron a caminar, pero no dudo en sacarle la lengua a Eleanor por querer alejarlo de él.

—¡Louis!

—¿Qué sucede? —se detuvo ante su grito.

—No te olvides de tu reunión en una hora.

—Es cierto, lo había olvidado, gracias por recordármerlo, siempre me ayudas mucho.

—No es nada. —Le dedicó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a Harry antes de que cerrarán la puerta.

—Ella no me agrada.

—No le agrada a nadie, pero no puedo despedirla. —Louis se soltó de Harry para ir a su asiento de trabajo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Asuntos legales. Ahora puedes irte al sillón a sentarte, no tengo nada para tu entretenimiento.

—Verte ya es fascinante y entretenido para mí. Pero iré a tu sillón.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Eleanor entró con folders en las manos. Harry no les prestó atención cuando empezaron a hablar de trabajo y se dedicó a jugar con su celular. Sin embargo, los miraba de vez en cuando para que esa mujer no se sobrepase con Louis.

Se acostó en el sillón y miró algunas revistas que habían en la mesita frente suyo. Agarró una y empezó a ojearla, pero solo era una revista de inmobiliaria, no obstante, unos recién casados en su nueva casa le llamó la atención.

_¿Así se verían cuando se casarán? ¿Qué tan lejos está ese día para ellos?_

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginar su boda, no tenía idea de quiénes compartirían ese día con ellos, pero no le importaba mientras viera a la persona que ama frente suyo. Pero no estaba seguro que esa persona use un vestido de novia, no le agradaría y no le obligaría.

Se quedó dormido imaginando el lugar, la comida, la música, las velas. Pero alguien comenzó a golpearle la mejilla.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Abrió los ojos y vió a ese mujer horrible frente suyo, por lo que se sentó con rapidez.— ¿Qué quieres?

—Que te vayas de aquí ahora.

—No —miró el escritorio de Louis, pero no lo encontró—, ¿dónde está?

—En su reunión, así que vete de aquí.

—No me iré a ningún.

—Escúchame bien, niño, aléjate de Louis, sé cuáles son tus intenciones, lo he visto en cada trabajadora de acá, incluso en tu hermana.— Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo último.— Pero todas desistieron y tú también lo harás ahora mismo.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—No dejaré a Louis a manos de una vieja bruja como tú.

—¿Qué me dijiste?

—Bruja del pantano negro.

—Eres un troll sin cerebro, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo y no te gustará. Louis es mío.

—No me asustas, orco de las montañas.

Ambos se retaron con la mirada hasta que Eleanor se cansó y lo agarró del brazo, levantándolo del sillón.

—Es todo, te vas de aquí ahora mismo.

Lo sacó de su oficina, pero cuando iban al ascensor, Harry se zafó de su agarre y fue corriendo a las escaleras para perderla.

_Esa mujer era fuerte, como si hubiera recibido entrenamiento,_ pensó Harry metiéndose en un pasillo cualquiera.

Caminó por diferentes pasillos en busca de Louis, debía buscar el lugar donde se hacían las reuniones, tenía que advertirle que esa mujer era peligrosa, lo peor es que parecía estar obsesionada con Louis.

Siguió andando por diferentes pisos, revisando cada oficina, pero no lo hallaba, y también tenía ganas de usar el sanitario. Entró al primero que encontró y para su sorpresa Louis estaba ahí.

—¡Amor! —Fue hasta y lo abrazó con fuerza por detrás.

—¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!

—Una bruja malvada me echó de tu oficina —murmuró apegándose más a él—. Oye, ¿te gustaría usar un vestido de novia en nuestra boda?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

—Lo sabía, entonces, ambos usaremos trajes, o yo usaré el vestido, son bonitos.

—¡Me refiero a que no me casaré contigo!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —Harry se oía decepcionado.

—¡Ni siquiera somos novios y déjame orinar en paz!

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?

—Ya te dije que no. —Louis subió el cierre de su pantalón y se abrochó el cinturón al saber que no lo dejaría solo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nos conocimos está mañana, ¿recuerdas?

—No es excusa.

—Eres menor de edad.

—Tampoco es excusa.

—No te estoy dando excusas, te estoy diciendo que no podemos ser pareja.

—Sé mi novio.

—No. —Louis comenzó a caminar hacia el lavabo con Harry pegado a él.

—¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

—Tampoco.

—Entonces, me voy a quedar pegado a ti de está forma.

—Harry.

—Louis.

—Debo volver a mi reunión.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que aceptes tener una cita conmigo? —Louis lo miró y sintió algo en su pecho.

—Hagamos algo, si adivinas mi fecha de cumpleaños, saldré contigo.

—¿De verdad? —Harry se oía más emocionado—, pero dame una pista, ¿cuántos intentos tengo?

—Dos oportunidades, y mi fecha de cumpleaños está en una festividad mundial.

—¿Es en Halloween?

—Error y perdiste un intento, te sobra uno. Cuando estés seguro vienes a mi oficina, yo iré a mi reunión.

Harry soltó a Louis lentamente, no quería, pero debía hacerlo.

_¿Ahora cómo sabré su fecha de cumpleaños?_

Su único pensamiento fue ir a hablar con su hermana, ella debe saberlo, además, quería confirmar si a ella le gusta o le gustaba Louis.

Ya tenía una rival peligrosa, no quería que Gemma esté en la misma lista de contrincantes.

**_Continuará..._ **


	6. Navidad.

—¡Hermana!

Gemma se sobresaltó al oír ese grito tan fuerte en su oficina.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No deberías estar conquistando a mi jefe? —le preguntó con resentimiento en sus palabras.

—Y por eso estoy aquí, ¿sabes cuándo es el cumpleaños de Louis?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Entrecerro los ojos viéndolo sentarse frente su escritorio.

—Quiero tener una cita con él y me dijo que la tendría sí adivinaba su fecha de cumpleaños.

—Pero no estás adivinando, estás buscando información.

—Es mejor, no quiero fallar.

—Harry, podrías recapacitar, por favor. Es mi jefe, un hombre muchísimo mayor que tú.

—Tampoco es mucho, exageras. —Harry le quitó importancia.

—Muy bien, entonces, no te diré su fecha de cumpleaños. —ignoró a su hermana y observó su computadora.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Se acercó más a ella en su silla.

—No quiero que salgas con él.

—¿Estás celosa, es eso? Me enteré que a ti también te gustaba o te gusta Louis.

Su hermana lo miró con el ceño y ella se levantó un poco de su asiento para darle un golpe en el hombro.— Respétame, soy tu hermana mayor.

—Pero si no te falté el respeto, ¿y es verdad?

Ella lo miró y después volvió a desviar su vista a su computadora.— Es verdad, me gustaba hasta que conocí a Eleanor.

—También quería preguntarte sobre ella, ¿por qué Louis no la despide? Es como tener a tu acosador bajo tu mismo techo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento su locura será tan grande que te matará sin dudarlo.

—No lo sabemos, siempre nos dice que son asuntos legales.

—Entiendo —Harry la miró unos instantes antes de sonreír—. Saldré con Louis y yo ganaré, ¿sabes por qué?

—Iluminame.

—Porque ya nos vi en una película, en esa de las bodas. Piénsalo, tú eres la hermana que quería salir con su jefe, pero cuando su hermana llegó se lo arrebató, claro que yo no mentiría a Louis en nada.

—Se llama _27 bodas_ y esto no es parecido, en esa película no hay una loca maniática obsesionada con mi jefe.

—Detalles, puedo solucionar eso.

—No veo cómo. —Gemma no creía en nada de lo que hablaba Harry.

—No importa, ¿me dices su fecha de cumpleaños, por favor?

Su hermana miró sus ojos brillantes y pensó que ya era momento de decirle la verdad.— Harry, no sé su fecha de cumpleaños.

—¡Me dijiste que sabías!

—No, yo te pregunté para que querías saberlo y después te dije que no te lo diría, omití que no lo sabía.

—¿Nadie lo sabe? ¿No festejan el cumpleaños de los empleados acá? —Harry estaba claramente desesperado y decepcionado.

—Lo hacemos, pero no el suyo. Jamás nos lo dijo, la única que debe saberlo es Eleanor.

—Mierda.

—Harry.

—¿Qué? Es normal que quiera expresarme así.

—Bien, ¿qué harás ahora?

—Ya pensaré en algo, por lo mientras te dejaré con tu trabajo. —Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

—No vayas correteando por ahí molestando a las personas. —Se burló Gemma.

—No soy un niño.

—Ajá, lo que digas.

Harry salió sin responderle y caminó hacia las escaleras de emergencia. No tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero tampoco quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué hago? —Se sentó en un escalón deseando que la respuesta le llegué de arriba, pero eso no pasaría.

Número en su mente las festividades mundiales que había y descartó Halloween, pensaba en San Valentín, Navidad, Año Nuevo, Pascuas y no se le ocurría otra más, pero estaba seguro que todavía habían cientos.

—¿Le atino y fallo? 

Porque no se le ocurría nada más, pero tampoco quería equivocarse y perder su oportunidad de tener una cita con él. Sin embargo, no tenía más opción, le diría cosas al azar y vería las expresiones en su rostro.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, pero dudó en abrir la puerta, no quería ver a esa mujer y que lo echará sin poder hablar con Louis, pero cuando escuchó su voz abrió de golpe la puerta.

—Oh, ya llegaste, ¿tienes la respuesta? —Harry asintió, pero era mentira—. Entremos a mi oficina. Eleonor, dame diez minutos y continuamos con los planes.

—Por supuesto.

Louis entró primero, pero cuando Harry lo siguió, Eleanor quiso tomarlo del brazo, sin embargo, no pudo y el rizado cerró la puerta.

—Muy bien, ¿cuál es? —Louis se sentó y Harry lo imitó, pero no dijo nada. Seguía pensando en su plan.— ¿Me dirás?

—Previo a tu cumpleaños las calles se iluminan de muchos colores, los regalos abundan y los chocolates también —Harry no se perdía de ninguna expresión de Louis—, las tiendas se llenan de ofertas y regalos extravagantes.

—Muchas de las festividades son así —respondió Louis.

—Sí, pero la tuya es especial porque es... —miró el rostro de Louis con atención—. ¡En San Valentín! —exclamó extendiendo los brazos.

—... —Pero nada en el rostro de Louis cambió.

—... —Harry comenzó a impacientarse hasta que lo escuchó reír.

_Louis comenzó a reírse, yo lo hice reír,_ pensó con jubiló, ya no le importaba si falló o no, escucharlo reír frente suyo fue su mayor regalo.

—No, mi cumpleaños no es en San Valentín —dijo Louis más calmado.

—Lo supuse.

—Pero tendré esa cita contigo.

—¿Qué? —Harry lo miró sorprendido— ¿Por qué? Yo fallé.

—No hubiera sido divertido si acertabas, pero si salimos todo será en absoluto secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Shhh, baja la voz. Nadie debe oírte.

—Lo siento —Harry se cubrió la boca y susurró—. ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

Louis lo miró antes de sonreír.— El veinticuatro de diciembre.

—...¿navidad?

**_Continuará..._ **


	7. Plan

**_Plan_ **

—¿Tiene algo de malo que mi cumpleaños sea en navidad?

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Harry elevando las manos y negando con ellas.

—Dilo de una vez. —Louis dejó los papeles que estaba leyendo para verlo con atención.

—No... no es una fecha que me guste —respondió mirando en otra dirección.

—Tampoco tiene porqué gustarte ahora. —El de ojos azules agarró un bolígrafo para escribir algunas cosas.

—¡Pero es tu cumpleaños! —exclamó el ojiverde levantándose de su asiento.

—¿Y? Dijiste que no te gustaba esa fecha, eso no tiene porqué cambiar. —Louis volvió a mirarlo.

—Cambiará, por supuesto que sí, porque es tu cumpleaños y ese día lo celebraremos a lo grande.

—Sigo sin entenderte, digo, no me conoces de nada y ya... —Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y también se levantó de su silla para mirar por la ventana.— Eres demasiado extraño, ¿por qué sigues acá?

—Porque quiero estar acá. —Harry se acercó para posicionarse a su lado.— Además, me gustas.

—¿Qué significa eso para ti? Gustar.

—Que me atraes.

—...

—Bueno, jamás estuve con otro hombre y no es porque quiero experimentar o algo así, es solo que quiero estar contigo.

—Todavía eres demasiado joven para saber sobre el amor y el dolor. —Louis seguía escéptico sobre él.

—No creo tal cosa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque-

—Señor, debemos irnos. —Eleanor entró y se paró debajo del marco.

—Por supuesto, nos retrasamos mucho.

—¿A dónde vas? —Harry no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—Tenemos una cena importante está noche y aún hay cosas que debo preparar. —Louis guardó algunas cosas en su maletín y agarró su saco del perchero.

—Pero... ¿está noche? ¿Nosotros no íbamos a...? —Harry se calló al ver que ya se iba.

—Será mañana. —Louis ya estaba en la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo cámaras de seguridad, no vayas a destrozar mi oficina en mi ausencia.

—No soy un niño.

—Por supuesto. —Louis le sonrió antes de marcharse con esa mujer.

Harry se quedó parado unos minutos más viendo la puerta cerrada antes de sentarse en la silla giratoria, miró su reloj y pensó que quizás primero irían a almorzar o tal vez no.

Dió unas cuantas vueltas mirando el lugar y se detuvo frente a su computadora, pero claramente tenía una contraseña que no sabía, se preguntó vagamente qué clase de contraseña usaría Louis para sus redes sociales y su computadora.

¿Una fecha de cumpleaños? ¿El número que le gusta? ¿Su comida favorita? ¿Algún nombre que le gustó? ¿Su película favorita? ¿Su libro favorito? ¿Combinaciones al azar de palabras y números? ¿Le gustará alguna flor en especial?

Bueno, la lista es larga. Comenzó a buscar en los cajones alguna agenda, quizás no todo está en su computadora y después de poco tiempo lo halló. Tenía muchas anotaciones en él, además, llegando a la fecha de hoy estaba escrito la cena que tendría con el lugar y la hora. Anotó todo en su celular y después llamó a su hermana guardando la agenda en su lugar.

— _¿Qué quieres?_

—¿Por qué me contestas tan feo? ¿Sabes cuánto daño le haces a mi corazón?

— _Harry._

—Bueno, bueno, ¿sigues en tu oficina o ya te fuiste a cenar?

— _Sigo acá, ¿por qué? ¿Aún no te vas?_

—Ya me iba, pero necesito que me lleves a casa.

— _¿Des estará ahí?_

—No.

_—Bien, te veo en el estacionamiento en cinco minutos._

—Gracias, adiós. —Colgó la llamada y fue hasta el ascensor.

Sabía que de ahora en adelante pensaría en Louis automáticamente dentro de cualquier ascensor, pero tampoco es algo que le molesta, al contrario, le gusta pensar en él. Aunque ahora esté muy lejos y se pregunte qué es lo que estará haciendo en este momento.

Quizás comiendo, seguro también pensando en los planes que tiene a futuro, estará hablando, riendo. ¿Qué clase de sueños o pesadillas tendrá al dormir? ¿En qué lado de la cama le gustará estar? ¿Hablará dormido? Quisiera tanto poder descubrirlo, dormir a su lado y despertar antes que él para observarlo, sobre todo su cabello revuelto, sus pestañas, sus mejillas, su naricita, sus labios, su cuello, su...

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose lo despertó y vió que ya estaba en el estacionamiento, salió del ascensor y fue en busca del auto se su hermana. Lo encontró a pocos metros de distancia y la esperó otros cinco minutos más antes de verla aparecer.

—Tardaste mucho.

—No te quejes y sube al auto.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tan molesta? —Cuestionó Harry subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Apareció una invitación en mi escritorio que no quería ni ver, pero ya, no importa.

—¿Segura que no quieres hablar de ello? Quizás te haga bien.

—Harry, no volvamos a mencionar el tema nunca más, por favor. —Salieron del estacionamiento y fueron directo a su casa.— ¿No quieres comer algo antes de que lleguemos?

—No, gracias, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

—¿Tu tarea para mañana? —preguntó Gemma.

—No hablemos de la escuela, por favor. —Harry cubrió su rostro con sus manos en señal de frustración.

—Sí necesitas ayuda puedes decirme.

—No, todo está bien.

—Que bueno.

El silencio se hizo presente después de esa pequeña conversación, Harry seguía preguntándose sí debía ir a esa cena o no.

—¿Gemma?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero a Louis...

—Creí que habíamos dejado ese tema atrás.

—...pero no sé cómo acercarme a él...

—Fácil, no te le acerques.

—...y tiene una cena está noche, quiero ir, sin embargo, creo que no estaría bien...

—Claro que no estaría bien, Harry, piensa un poco, por favor.

—...y aunque no esté bien, mis ganas de ir solo aumentan más porque quiero verlo...

—¿Harry, me estás oyendo?

—...tienes razón, debo ir, no creo poder aguantar hasta mañana.

—Ya llegamos, bájate y haz lo que quieras. —Gemma quitó el seguro de la puerta.

—Gracias por traerme hasta acá. —Harry salió del auto.

—Por supuesto. Oye —lo llamó al verlo alejarse—, cuídate mucho.

—Siempre, nos vemos otro día.

—Claro que si. —Se despidió con la mano antes de alejarse más de la casa.

—Bien, ahora es momento de prepararse para una posible guerra.

Harry entró a su casa pensando en lo que haría esa noche, lo más seguro es que se meta en problemas, pero tampoco iba a ser la primera vez, solo debía ser más cuidadoso en sus planes, no quería fallar, tenía que llegar más lejos.

_Continuará..._


	8. Cita

**_Cita_ **

_*Bip-Bip* *Bip-Bip* *Bip-Bip*_

Extendí mi mano hasta mi celular para apagar la alarma, volví a cerrar los ojos y estuve por quedarme dormido otra vez hasta que recordé a Louis. Me levanté de golpe y miré la hora, ya eran las siete de la noche.

Corrí hasta el baño para tomar una ducha. Había llegado a casa para cocinar mi almuerzo, pero después comencé a limpiar la casa y me quedé dormido cuando quise descansar. La cena de Louis empezaría a las ocho por lo que debía apresurarme, ya que estaba un poco lejos de mi casa.

Al salir del baño me vestí lo más rápido que pude, pero para eso ya eran las siete y media de la noche. Agarré lo necesario y fui hasta la cocina para tomar algo, sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarme a mi padre sentado en la silla del mesón.

—Padre. —Lo saludé y fui hasta el refrigerador en busca de agua.

—¿Cómo fue la escuela hoy? —Me detuve al oír su pregunta.

—No fui. —Sabía que ya no tenía caso mentirle con su pregunta acusatoria.

—¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Quise ver a mi hermana. —Eso no era mentira, realmente quería verla a ella, pero jamás esperé ver a Louis.

Fui como ir a buscar oro, pero encontré joyas hermosas en sus ojos.

—Harry, ya hablamos de esto, tu escuela no para de llamarme sobre tu comportamiento, tus notas y tus fugas de la escuela. ¿Quieres que te expulsen? ¿Eso es lo que buscas?

—... —No tenía respuesta a ello, así que tomé el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano.

—No faltes más a la escuela, sé respetuoso con tus maestros y compañeros, y ni siquiera pienses en salir está noche.

—¿Tú estarás aquí? —pregunté guardando nuevamente la botella en el refrigerador.

—No, pero confío en ti y que me obedecerás.

—Por supuesto. —Miré la puerta de la heladera unos segundos más antes de girarme y ver la espalda de mi padre saliendo de la cocina y después irse de la casa.

Esperé otros cinco minutos y después también salí para ir hasta la parada de autobús. Sabía que el siguiente vendría en diez minutos, así que esperé por él, me hubiera gustado salir más antes, así no hubiera perdido el anterior, pero era mejor tarde que nunca.

Tampoco le preocupaba que su padre lo descubriera fuera de casa, ambos ya estábamos lo suficientemente decepcionados el uno del otro para que algo como esto nos afecte.

Saqué un papelito de mi bolsillo y miré nuevamente la dirección del restaurante, ya lo tenía demasiado memorizado, pero también lo usaba para tranquilizarme, estaba nervioso y ansioso por ver a Louis, sin embargo, llegaría treinta minutos tarde.

No era un problema o esperaba que no lo fuera, era imposible que terminen de comer y hablar en media hora, tendría tiempo suficiente. Subí al colectivo cuando llegó y me senté en un asiento para uno.

¿Tendré competencia con otras personas fuera de su empresa? La verdad es que no lo dudaba, estaba más que seguro que había otros que les gustaba, aunque eso también le generaba un poco de inseguridad.

¿Realmente podría enamorar a Louis? ¿Tenía algo especial que destacará? ¿Lo mirará solo a él?

Apoyó su frente en la ventanilla y le dio suaves golpes, se sentía frustrado por tener pensamientos tan negativos. Miró el letrero de una calle y vió que faltaban unas cuadras para llegar, sin embargo, un rostro al otro lado de la calle le llamó la atención.

Se levantó y tocó el timbre de parada, quizás se equivocaba y vió mal porque estaba en la otra calle, pero tal vez no y se arrepentiría después.

Todavía faltaba una cuadra para la siguiente parada, así que al llegar bajo rápidamente y empezó a correr. Cuando estuvo en la esquina esperó para cruzar y correr nuevamente a él.

—¡Louis! —No se detuvo— ¡LOUIS! —Al fin lo hizo y se giró a verlo.

—¿Harry?

—¡Louis! —Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a él y abrazarlo a él.— Estás aquí, estás aquí.

—Sí y veo que tú también, ¿acaso me buscabas? —Me separé de él al oír su pregunta.

—Sí, yo... Es que pensé en ti.

—Y me buscaste —dijo con cautela, como si no le creyera—. ¿Por qué acá? No es el camino a mi trabajo... o a mi casa en caso de que sepas dónde vivo, ¿lo sabes?

—No, yo no sé dónde vives... — _Aunque sí me gustaría_ — Pero esto fue casualidad.

—No te creo. —Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Bien, sí, es mentira. Yo sabía que tendrías tu cena cerca de acá y quise venir a verte.

—En ese caso debes agradecer que mi auto lo haya dejado en mi trabajo sino no me hubieras encontrado.

—¿Entonces no te molesta? —pregunté sorprendido.

—¿Qué cosa? —Louis parecía confundido.

—Verme aquí y... haber sabido dónde cenarías.

—Claro que no me molesta, es más, te invito a caminar conmigo, es una bonita noche, aunque pareciera que en cualquier momento comenzará a llover.

Cuando Louis levantó su vista hacia las nubes grises tenía una hermosa y triste mirada, como si hubiera algo bello ahí pero que también le generaba tristeza.

—¿Puedo agarrar tu mano? —Cuestioné sin apartar mis ojos de él.

—¿Qué? —Me miró sorprendido.

—¿Me permitirías caminar a tu lado agarrados de la mano? —pregunté de otra forma y él me enseñó una maravillosa sonrisa.

—Claro que sí. —Estiró su mano hacia mí y yo la tomé con mucho gusto. Estaba seguro que Louis aún lo veía como un niño, pero también sabía que un día ya no sería así.

Ya pensaría en eso después, hasta mientras disfrutaría este momento tan especial a su lado, quizás las estrellas no se veían ni la luna brillaba, pero no había vivido un momento tan feliz como este en muchísimos años, quería conservar por siempre este recuerdo en su memoria.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y comenzamos a caminar, no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, quizás a su casa, pero tampoco me importaba, sí era a su lado iría a cualquier lugar en el tiempo y espacio.

Porque quería estar a su lado por siempre y para siempre.

Cuando la primera gota cayó en su rostro creyó que sería algo bueno y romántico, no algo tan malvado y cruel.

**_Continuará..._ **


	9. Lluvia

**_Lluvia_ **

—¿Te gustan las estrellas?

Louis elevó la mirada para verlas pero no se veían mucho por las nubes—. Jamás me he detenido a mirarlas.

—Yo sí, son mi segunda cosa favorita en todo el universo —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Y claramente la primera eres tú.

Ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes durante unos segundos antes de que Louis desviará la mirada hacia delante—. Sigues diciendo esas cosas sin sentido.

—Claro que no son sin sentido, tienen todo el sentido del mundo porque tú eres mi estrella favorita en todas las galaxias.

—¿Tu estrella favorita? Creo que te faltan miles de millones de estrellas por conocer.

—No me interesan, a mí solo me importa conocerte a ti.

Louis lo miró como si estuviera hablando sobre dragones y que Harry vio uno con sus propios ojos, algo difícil de creer.

—Sabes, quiero contarte sobre un amigo que tuve, a él lo querían muchas personas, tuvo muchas parejas, siempre lo veía recibiendo sobre la maravillosa persona que era, y tenían razón, a mí me alegraba tener un amigo que era querido y sabía querer mucho a los demás.

—¿Qué le pasó? —cuestionó Harry esperando que no termine mal la historia.

—Se suicidó.

Harry tragó saliva ante ese suceso, no creía que alguien que podía amar y ser amado era capaz de hacer tal cosa.

—¿Por qué? Digo, parecía que lo describías como alguien que era feliz.

—Él estaba muy triste, demasiado triste para su salud mental. Él dió mucho amor en su vida, siempre lo veía sonriente haciendo regalos por aquí y por allá. Fue tiempo después que me di cuenta que su alegría disminuía, al igual que los regalos y las personas con las que hablaba, estaba decayendo —Louis se mordió el labio inferior y respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

»No sé exactamente lo que pasó, un día empezó a hablar sobre la muerte, la tristeza, el odio, el vacío, la soledad y yo vi como se iba apagando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Empezó a bromear sobre ello, sobre irse, pasó un año así y la última vez que lo dijo también pensé que era una broma suya, pero no fue así. Subió al tejado del edificio más alto de nuestra institución y se tiró.

—¿Pero no dijo nada? ¿No dejó una carta? Louis, lo siento tanto.

—No, tampoco quiso decirme nada antes, o quizás lo hizo entre bromas. Solía pensar mucho sobre la razón del porqué lo hizo, y llegué a la conclusión de que fue el mismo amor que brindaba que lo destruyó, las personas también llegaron a ser muy crueles con él, rompieron su corazón de tantas formas que ya no pudo seguir. Quisiera verlo de nuevo y golpearlo, pero no tengo ningún derecho de hacerlo, fue mi culpa también, no supe ayudarlo.

—Louis...

Harry quería decirle algo, pero no sabía qué, él también tuvo muchas parejas, sin embargo, no había pensado que lo que sentía era amor, siempre pensó en ellos como un pasatiempo, pero parece que su amigo realmente los amó. Eran muy diferentes.

—No tienes que decir nada.

—¿Qué? —El de cabello rizado lo miró confundido.

—Solo quise contarte una historia, a lo que quería llegar es que tú también eres muy joven y que tampoco sabes sobre el amor, por lo que sería mejor si después de está noche ya no nos volvemos a ver. —Louis soltó su mano.

Harry se detuvo en seco cuando Louis lo soltó, miró su mano y algo espantoso invadió su corazón al verlo caminar e irse.

—¡¿Y tú sabes lo que es el amor?! ¡¿Realmente lo sabes?! —Harry le agarró el brazo para que se detuviera—. ¡¿Hace un momento también estabas jugando conmigo?! ¡¿Qué fue está invitación para caminar juntos?!

—Me estás lastimando, suéltame. —Louis tiró de su brazo para liberarlo pero no lo consiguió.

—¡No! —Harry miró el suelo al sentir que las lágrimas se formaban su rostro—. No quiero, no lo haré.

Louis iba a decir algo pero unas gotas de lluvia en su rostro lo detuvieron.

—Harry, ha empezado a llover y debemos-

—¿Tú sabes sobre el amor? ¿Qué sabes de él? —preguntó sin levantar su vista del suelo.

—Sé que jamás debes obligar a alguien a corresponderte si eres rechazado.

Harry sintió eso como una puñalada a su corazón—. ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Que te estoy obligando a corresponderme?

—Sí.

Apenas terminó de decirlo su brazo fue liberado.

—Jamás he conquistado a nadie, antes solo me bastaban unas palabras para que la persona que quería esté conmigo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que hice mal contigo y lo siento.

Cada palabra que decía le dolía tanto porque se sentía un monstruo ante los ojos de Louis, él lo veía así, como alguien que le obligaba a estar a su lado.

—¿Pero qué hice? —Harry comenzó a llorar con la cabeza baja.

—Oye, ¿quieres que llame a alguien? —Louis quiso acercarse al ver sus hombros temblar, pensaba que aquello era por el frío de la lluvia.

—No te acerques, no lo hagas, a mí realmente me gustas, pero si dejarte ir es lo mejor, entonces eso es lo que haré —dijo entre hipidos.

—Pero —Louis no quiso dejarlo así.

—Vete, por favor.

Cuando Harry volvió a levantar la mirada Louis ya se había ido, lo que le dolió mucho más. Sacó su celular y llamó a la única persona que lo ayudaría, por mientras se sentó en el asfalto a esperarle, sabía que solo tardaría pocos minutos en llegar.

—¿Harry? —Abrió los ojos al oír esa voz y al elevar la mirada vio a Niall.

—Me rechazó —comentó el ojiverde entre llantos y dolor.

—Ven, vamos al auto, te vas a enfermar. —Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y ambos caminaron dentro la limosina.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Tan horrible soy?

—No, Harry, claro que no, ten —Niall le pasó unas toallas para que se secará, pero sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro—. No te frotes los ojos, será peor.

—Yo de verdad lo quiero...

—Hazz... —Niall jamás había visto a su amigo tan destrozado por alguien, quería ir y pegar a quien le hizo tanto daño—. Hazz, todo estará bien, en serio. —Era malo dándole consuelo.

—Pero yo lo quiero... —Harry miró por la ventana, no quería que vea que no podía dejar de llorar.

—Creéme que cuando lo vea lo golpearé.

—¡No! —Harry se volteó alarmado al pensar que Niall podía mandar a que lo golpeen—. No, no lo harás.

—Pero te hizo daño y-

—No, yo estaré bien, ¿recuerdas?

—Espero que así sea.

—Si... —Harry volvió a mirar por la ventana cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo. Sin embargo, algo en un callejón le llamó la atención, era una lucha.

Pero cuando vio un traje que le resultó conocido rápidamente se bajo del vehículo.

—¡Harry! —Niall le gritó.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Niño, piérdete, esto no es asunto tuyo. —Cuando uno de los hombres se levantó, vio claramente a Louis en el suelo.

—Lárgate, niño. —El otro hombre sacó una navaja, pero Harry solo podía ver horrorizado como Louis tenía la ropa destrozada y golpes cubiertos de sangre en su cara.

—¡Imbéciles! —Una mano en su hombro lo detuvo de abalanzarse sobre ellos.

—Caballeros, será mejor que se vayan en este mismo instante ya que la policía no tarda en llegar y dudo que quieran una persecución y un fichaje con su nombre.

Uno de ellos dudó pero el otro lo agarró del brazo para que se fueran.

—¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! —Harry miró al mayordomo de su amigo—. ¡Ellos tienen que pagar lo que hicieron!

—Y lo harán, pero me parece que alguien necesita más ayuda ahora, la ambulancia tampoco tardará en llegar. —El hombre se alejó mientras Harry se abalanzaba hacia Louis.

—¿Louis? Louis, despierta —Harry quería que abriera sus ojos y cuando lo hizo sintió una calma y alivio tan enormes—. No me importa, ya no me importa si me ves como un monstruo, yo estaré a tu lado, siempre, siempre estaré contigo, lo prometo.

—No podré... deshacerme de... ti, ¿verdad?...

—Jamás.

_Continuará..._

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
